Starting over
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: what do you get when you mix Edward, baby bottles and Diapers? Edward as a baby, of course! This is my first twilight fanfic, so plz be nice! ENJOY!;
1. surprise!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u. _

**Bella POV**

Before I knew what was happening, I found my unbelieveably gorgeous husband unconcious in my arms. I looked down at him in shock and uncomprehension and shot an absolutely horrified look to my father-in-law, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I then focused my attention on my unmoving husband, Edward, but my attention was sidetracked. Don't get me wrong, I was still looking at _him_, but it was his_ body _that captivated my attention. A beautiful golden shimmer encased his body, making his skin sparkle like a million diamonds. Then, he was lifted from my arms and was suddenly floating on midair. I looked at the rest of his- well _my_ family, and they too were staring in awe, jaws dropped, eyes bulging out of their skulls, the whole bid.

Suddenly, the golden light became more luminous and we all had to turn away in fear of destroying our vision. Then, before I knew it, my husband was falling to the floor, only, he didn't look..._normal_.

**Esme's POV**

Without thinking another thought, I ran forward and caught my falling son just in time. It was just instinct. I took in a deep breath of relief, but it was quickly exhaled in confusion as I looked at my son. There was just one problem: instead of my physically seventeen-year old adoptive son, there was a small, tiny baby in my arms.

**Rosalie's POV**

I stared in disbelief and wonder at my now human baby of a brother who was now completely still who lay in my mothers arms. I secretly was excited, and I knew my husband Emmett could see it, but I couldn't let anyone else know. After all, I had an image to keep up! I knew that Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Esme knew my secret, but never said a word. Edward knew too, but, obviously, he was not exactly here right now. I couldn't stop the huge grin that dominated my face as I stared at the little baby. He was just too adorable! This was going to be fun!

**All POV**

We all stared at Edward, who had begun to stir. We all froze. His eyes snapped open and we all tried hard to stifle a gasp as we stared at two beautiful emeralds that were his eyes. Edward peered around at all of us, and we all had different expressions upon our faces. He first looked at Alice, who gave a small laugh and bent her knees to wave at him. Next, was Jasper, who just wore an expression that scrutinized the equivelent of confusion and disbelief. Then, Emmett was next. He was howling with laughter, which Rosalie angrily slapped him for. Then, he stared quietly at Rosalie who graced him with a warm and loving smile.

"Hi, Baby." she said, then turning to Emmett, who was still howling with laughter.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you need to be quieter!" She said with equal scorn as before, and slapped him again. Emmett shut up after that.

Edward then turned to Bella, who still looked dazed. Carlisle however, shot him a happy and jubilant glance. Finally, he turned to Esme. The light and love radiating off of her face was contagious, because everyone then smiled, even Emmett. Edward giggled and clapped and wrapped his tiny hand around Esme's pinky finger, and, for a moment, all time froze.

**Esme's POV**

I was smiling so hard that I could barely stand it. For that moment that he held my finger, all time stopped, and nothing mattered anymore. The entire world seemed to melt away as I kissed my son's forehead. Then, reality struck me like a lightning bolt. I realized then that we had to do something. I then gave everyone a job and everyone, my husband included, bolted out the door, leaving me alone with my suddenly infant son.

Well, there's something you don't see every day.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. settling in

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u._

**AUTHORS NOTE: So sorry about the delay! With Homework, Friends, and a Chorus concert coming up, I haven't had time to write anything! again, so sorry, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Esme's POV**

I sat on the couch, deep in thought. It was the whole "who, what, where, when, and why" motif. Today was... strange, to say the least. I looked at the T.V. that had still been left running from earlier in the day. There never seemed to be a practical use for it except for distractions and entertainment for whenever we had company. A small, almost silent whimper pulled me from my thoughts almost instantly. I looked into my lap to see a pair of large and tearing green eyes staring at me. I then got up from the soft couch and headed swiftly to the kitchen. Just then, the front door slammed open and smashed into the walls. I rolled my eyes and looked at my adopted son Emmett. He was carrying two armloads worth of wood, all of them thin and some long, others a little shorter. I then returned my gaze to the increasingly loud whimpers. A pair of brilliantly colored emerald green eyes stared up at me, tears leaking out of them. I kissed my son's forehead gently and opened up the refrigerator door. I pulled out a gallon of milk and opened up the cupboard to get out a baby bottle. I sat Edward down on the counter for a second to pour the milk. I picked him back up and let him get comfortable while I fed him. Boy, life is unpredictable.

**Rosalie's POV**

As I walked down the mall, I could not help but wonder what had caused my brother's infuriating transformation. It frustrated me to see him like this! Don't get me wrong, I love children and him as an adorable baby, but it frustrated me that I did not know _why _this happened to him. Alice saw a store she liked and squealed giddily. With myself zoning out so much, I did not realize the name of the store or where we were as Alice dragged me in. _Maybe there's a reason why this happened _I thought as we flipped through the clothing racks. I didn't have much time to ponder this because Alice pushed me out of the store and into another. I laughed. my family was as imperfect as anyone else, and I just might learn to love that.

**Esme's POV**

I laughed as Emmett tried to construct the crib. The instructions looked to be in Norwegian, Portuguese, Swahili, maybe? My adoptive son gave me a hard look as he took what looked to be a leg piece and compared it to the picture in the instruction diagram.

.......EC. Two Hours Later .......

I looked in awe as my eyes scanned the new crib my son had built. As it turned out, the instructions were in Swahili. I couldn't believe he did it! I thanked him and hugged him before he picked up the crib and carried it upstairs. I then looked down at Edward, who was giggling as Emmett struggled to get the crib upstairs. I laughed a little too as I kissed Edward's forehead. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I ran to get it. There, in the doorway, was my unexpected visitor...

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. home early

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u._

**AUTHORS NOTE: So sorry about the delay! With Homework, Friends, and a Chorus concert coming up, I haven't had time to write anything! again, so sorry, and enjoy the chapter!**

**E****sme's POV**

I squealed as I hugged my husband who smiled brilliantly at me from the doorway.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked, curious.

"I got off early today." He said. He looked down lovingly at Edward who looked happily at him. My husband, caring as he was, lifted him out of my arms and locked Edward securely into his own. Edward giggled happily and reached out to touch Carlisle's hand. My husband smiled his brilliantly white smile and looked at Edward, I knew a smile was on his heart. Then, Rosalie came down stairs. She looked at Carlisle for a second, the focused her eyes on Edward. she smiled brightly, her eyes alight as she came over and planted a kiss on Edward's forehead.

"Carlisle, what are you doing home at this hour?" She asked, her eyes not leaving Edward.

"I got off early." He said, and smiled at Rosalie's loving expression. She tickled Edward's stomach and then walked into the living room and flipped on the T.V. Carlisle gave a chuckle as he handed Edward to me before walking out the door saying, "I'm going to hunt" before he darted into the trees. I laughed and shook my head at my husband. He could be so unpredictable at times. I looked down at Edward who was fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I gave a small giggle and kissed his forehead. He smiled up at me as I walked to the couch.

...........EC. Two Hours Later ..............EC.

I stared at Edward for a long moment. He looked up and waved his arms at me. I smiled. Just then my husband walked through the door. His eyes were liquid gold as I leaned in to kiss him. He gave Edward a peck on the forehead and started to move toward the living room, but a small, almost silent whimper stopped him. There was Edward, his face red, tears threatening to fall, and his arms reached out to Carlisle. Carlisle chuckled and I gently placed Edward into his warm and loving grasp. The sun peeked out of the clouds and set us shimmering in the beautiful sunlight. Edward reached up and touched my face, his eyes bright and loving. I smiled and let myself get lost in the moment as I looked up at the brilliant sun.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
